wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Money in the Bank 2016
|} 'Money in the Bank Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Mike Bennett and Maria. She goes to ask him about Matt Taven as Bennett stops her before she can continue. Bennett: "I didn't betray anyone and Maria is standing here tonight as my witness. I attacked Taven because he was the weak member of the team. We should be champions by now but because of his incompetence, I stand here tonight without a match." Maria says that what happened wasn't a shocker, it was a wake up point. He says Bennett is the future of this company and calls him the "Miracle Man." Kalisto walks by and Bennett attacks him. Maria tells Jojo to run to Stephanie or Shane and tell them that they have a fight in their hands. Jojo leaves as Maria smiles.' 'Backstage, Lars is in the locker room looking at the US Title when J&J Security walk in. Noble apologises for their actions in the last two weeks. He says they have been trying to help Lars and he thinks they have caused more harm than good. Lars stands up, smiles and says: "You're fired." He walks off as Noble and Mercury look at each other in shock.' We go to commercial. 'Pre-Show: After the match, Bennett smiles to the camera as Sin Cara comes in to check on Kalisto. Bennett attacks Sin Cara from behind and sends him into the ring post. He kicks Kalisto and tells Maria to get a chair. Taven comes from the crowd and makes the save. Bennett leaves the ring and goes up the ramp as Taven taunts him from the ring. ' End of the Pre-Show... 'Money in the Bank Main Show:' 'We are live from Las Vegas, Nevada. Michael Cole welcomes us Money in the Bank and he's joined by John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Byron Saxton. ' 'Inside the arena, Enzo Amore and Big Cass made their entrance. Enzo said he had a mean poker face saying that you couldn’t read that even if you were on Hooked on Phonics. He said he was love struck by lady luck and he’s a little tired. Amore said that he and lady luck were up all night long. Cass said if anybody gets in their way they are going broke. He ended it with the SAWFT with the crowd chanting along. The Vaudevillains made their entrance. Gallows and Anderson made their entrance.' 'The New Day' music hits. Kofi Kingston was on the ramp saying all Enzo does is talk while Cass does all the work. Then Woods did a Chewbacca impression. Big E called The Vaudevillains the Monopoly men. Kingston said they’re going to send the hereditary baldness of G&A back to Japan. Xavier said they’ll show us why they are “the elite” team in the industry today.' '1) After the match, The New Day celebrates on the ramp as The Club, The Vaudevillains, and Enzo & Cass look on disappointed. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Sheamus was angry with the referee after the loss. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with CM Punk. He says tonight we witness the raise of CM Punk. He says he is going to win Money in the Bank and eventually cash in to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Rusev comes in and says he will crush the has been named CM Punk. Titus comes in and tells Rusev to attack him again from behind, because that is all he is good for. Corbin comes in and says that their days are numbered and tonight he leaves as Mr. Money in the Bank. Dolph comes in and says he would like to see Corbin try. Curtis comes in and says this is going to end in a fight and tells the others to bring it. They all look ready to fight but Corbin and Rusev decide to leave. ' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Curtis celebrated with the brifecase as Punk and the others looked from the ringside area. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with Kevin Owens. Owens said that last year he Powerbombed Cena on the apron at Money in the Bank. He said he’s very special – that’s what his mom tells him. Chris Jericho showed up with the scarf. Jericho told Owens he’ll get another chipped tooth. Jericho said that he is the spotlight and he’s the genius that created the Money in the Bank ladder match – Owens said he knew. Owens mocked Jericho for not winning a MITB ladder match. They kept on arguing as Alberto Del Rio walked in. Owens said here’s Del Rio to speak Spanish. Del Rio was trying to say the same thing he always does, so Owens cut him off saying both of them just repeat themselves all the time. Owens said he’s actually interesting. Del Rio said he’s going to rip off his shoulders. Owens said he’s shocked Del Rio didn’t call him a perro – that’s a dog in Spanish as they mentioned. Jericho said the only perro he sees are the “perro idiots” that will see him win the contract. He said he’ll give us the gift he wants – the gift of Jericho. “Drink it in, maaaan.” Owens said he’ll stick to water. Jericho held his arm pose as the other two left. Jericho: “Stupid idiots!”' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Natalya was sad and with tears in her eyes. Then Natalya nailed Lynch in the back with a forearm smash! Natalya pounded her with hard punches in the corner. The crowd was booing her. Natalya walked away from the ring wiping the tears from her face while Lynch sold pain in the ring.' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with Dean Ambrose. He said Money in the Bank is the jungle and he said the briefcase is his. He said there’s no fear or hesitation. He said all the times he’s been beat up is going to be worth it because he’s the king of the jungle. When asked about Reigns vs. Rollins, he said beating up Seth is fun – trust me I know.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Cena had Styles on his shoulders when Styles hit the ref with his feet leading to a ref bump to the floor. Cena connected with the AA and went for a cover, but the ref was out of the ring. Styles wasn’t moving. Gallows and Anderson went into the ring. They hit a Magic Killer on Cena. They put Styles on top. The ref crawled back into the ring, counted the one…two…and three.' '5) After the match, Styles stumbled to his feet as Cena recovered. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with Jin Kazama. He asks him his thoughts on the match with Lars Alexandersson tonight. Jin looks at Tom and says: "Come on." The crowd cheers as Jin walks off.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Lars recovers in the ring as J&J Security come to the rescue. Andersen spears Noble and then trades punches with Mercury. Lars dodges a tackle by Jin and sends him into the second rope. Kazuya picks up the US Title and is in the ring as the referee is distracted with the action on the outside. Jin and Lars stumble to their feet and Kazuya attacks Jin with the US Title. Lars looks on in shock and superkicks him. Lars goes to the top rope and connects with the Swanton Bomb. He covers Jin for the three count and the win.' '6) After the match, Andersen looks on confused as Lars rolls to the outside. He clutches the US Title as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Ambrose held up the briefcase as the crowd was going crazy. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Cesaro celebrates in the ring as Rhodes recovers. We go to replays. Back in the ring, Rhodes looks around the arena as the crowd cheers. He drops to his knees and clutches his fists. He gets up as a "Thank You Cody" chant breaks. He walks to the back as the crowd continues to cheer. ' We go to commercial. '9) During the match, Rollins went outside the ring. Reigns charged in, Rollins moved and Reigns went crashing into the barricade at ringside. The referee checked on Reigns and then a doctor checked him as well. Rollins attacked Reigns and rolled him back into the ring. Reigns drove Rollins back first into the ref Mike Chioda in the corner. Reigns hit a Spear. Reigns covered, Chioda was still groggy and made a slow count, so Rollins kicked out at two. Reigns ran in for another Spear, but Rollins countered it into a Pedigree. That gets one…two…no! Rollins hit another Pedigree on Reigns. Rollins covered for the one…two…three.' '9) After the match, Rollins celebrated with the WWE Title. Before he could really celebrate, Dean Ambrose’s music and entrance video played. Rollins looked at the entrance waiting for Ambrose. Instead, Ambrose showed up with the briefcase in his hands. Ambrose nailed Rollins in the head with the briefcase. Ambrose gave the briefcase to ref Mike Chioda for the cash-in attempt. Rollins was groggy with a shocked look on his face. Chioda called for the bell to be rung. ' '10) During the match, Ambrose hooked Rollins in his arms and Ambrose hit Dirty Deeds. One…two…three! Ambrose wins the WWE Title!' '10) After the match, Ambrose celebrated with the WWE Title by walking across the announce table and holding it up in the air for the crowd to see. Rollins was furious in the ring. Ambrose held up the WWE Title again.' End of the Main Show...